8 Ways To Make A Dog Smile
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: Stewie had never seen Brian smile generally so here's his eight ways on how to get a dog to smile /Brewie\


**Title**: 8 Ways To Make A Dog Smile

**Characters**: Brian and Stewie mainly with side characters such as Lois, Peter. Etc.

**Rating**: Pg only because Family Guy itself is 15 and this one-shot is pretty much harmless except for the fact that it's Family Guy

**Summary**: Stewie has never seen Brian smile at least not generally. Stewie's 8 ways to making a family pet smile in this story

**Pairings**: Brewie (Brian/Stewie)

**Warnings!**: Dog/Baby relationship, Homosexuality, Violence in small doses, Fluff

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story. Seth Macfarlane owns the characters and Family Guy. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N**: Yes, I am fully aware that I have made a Yaoi story and that it's with a dog and a baby but Family Guy is a lot more than this one tiny story and I've seen worse ones out there so don't complain. Seth Macfarlane basically fed the Yaoi fangirls when he made Stewie flamboyantly gay for Brian. It's so obvious it's painful to watch when Stewie tries to confess but makes it seem family related.

"I love you"

"What?"

"Nothing, I said Olive Juice"

"Olive Juice?"

"Olive Juice you too"

That means something you fools! Now I hope you enjoy, you Brewie fans. And don't worry even I'll admit the pairing is a bit weird but this is TV we're talking about. When has it not been known to be weird? Celebrity, get me out of here makes you eat fish eyes and all that.

* * *

On with the story! :3

Stewie had never seen Brian truly smile. It was sad to think that because even in his most evil moments he's let a smile cross his face yet Brian hasn't. It's probably because Brian had such a one set track on life, where everything goes one way and not the other. Really, he needed to get his mind set on the fact that not everything is planned. Especially life. He was going to make Brian smile.

Stewie Griffin never backs down from anything. This was going to work.

* * *

**8 Ways To Make A Dog Smile**

_1-Comedy_

If Stewie knew anything, it's how to crack a good joke now and again. True, his humour may be a bit dry at times. It was kind of like Peter when he searches Facebook for women and finds the ugliest girl in the world.

* * *

_Peter was just sitting on Facebook searching through the list of girls he knew when he came across a search result that said Steph_Meyer. He knew that name. Apparently she was a celebrity. He clicked on the profile and looked at her picture._

_He looked at her picture and suddenly started laughing for no reason. Her picture looked like a walrus that had too many Botox injections._

_"She does nothing for me" Peter exclaimed in-between laughing; "She wouldn't excite me even if she put on a tube top and Lois's mini-skirt!"_

* * *

"Yeah, I'm not the only one who has a weird sense of humour" Stewie said as he glared at Peter who was sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

Peter saw a woman come out on stage on the telly and gasped. "Oh my god! Lois, they let Lindsay Lohan out of prison! And boy, she's lost loads of weight!"

Lois came running in and laughed nasally. "Oh my gosh! What has happened to her face?"

Stewie just sat there staring at the TV until Brian came walking in and sat down looking at the TV screen. Stewie couldn't help but blush and before he knew it a snide remark came out that he didn't mean.

"Hey dog, you finally finished with cleaning what little junction you have?" He smirked.

"Hey Stewie, still being a douche I see" Brian smirked.

"Damn you dog! You won this round but mark my words, the next comment I make even you won't be able to come back to" Stewie crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. Out of nowhere he heard a faint chuckle. To his surprise when he looked over to the family dog he was smiling and faintly chuckling.

He stood up and walked quietly over and suddenly smiled. Brian was smiling.

1 out of 8 smiles done.

* * *

**8 Ways To Make A Dog Smile**

_2-Comfort_

Stewie sat at the kitchen table colouring in Barney the dinosaur red and black. The dinosaur was on his hit list at the moment but no one said he was banned from colouring him in. The purple dinosaur was shown to be lovable and kind but Stewie knew the real Barney. He had seen the dinosaur smoking and making out with a chic. The purple dinosaur was his idol until then but now he was on Stewie's list of things and people to kill.

He looked up when he heard the soft padding of feet on the floor. Brian grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to Stewie sighing and looking into the brown liquid he had poured.

Stewie pondered what to say to his friend and then finally decided what to do. He poked Brian.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing? Had a bad day?" Stewie said in a voice Lois would normally say to him to comfort him.

"Stewie, go do something else. I'm not in the mood to talk" Brian swirled the cup around before taking a swig.

"Come on, you can talk to me. I'm your friend" Stewie put his small hand on Brian's arm and smiled. His fur was soft and felt warm under his hand.

Brian sighed. "I saw Jillian in town with some other guy and it just… it bothered me alright"

Stewie knew this was going to come. Ever since Brian had dumped Jillian he couldn't stand to see Jillian but now that he had he probably got heartbroken, especially considering she was with another guy.

"Hey Brian, you listen to me and you listen good. I have to say this. If Jillian wasn't good enough for you then she's not good enough for you to be heartbroken over. Your problem is that guy not the fact that Jillian was with him. Of course you're going to be a bit jealous. I mean, you went out for quite a while. For you anyway. Just hold on and carry on, don't stop just for her" Stewie finished and pulled his hand away from Brian's arm as Brian stood up.

Brian looked down at the small kid who had just comforted and smiled.

Stewie smiled back and in his mind ticked of the smile.

2 out of 8 smiles done.

* * *

**8 Ways To Make A Dog Smile**

_3-Relaxation_

Stewie decided he needed to relax for once instead of trying to kill Lois. That bitch better be grateful for being spared for an extra 10 minutes of her life. He could kill her if he wanted to; he just wants to drag it out longer so she doesn't expect it. Yeah, that's it...

He headed up to his mums room, grabbed Lois's purse and walked back downstairs. Heading for the door he grabbed the handle and was about to walk out when Brian stopped him before he could.

"Stewie, where are you heading off to?"

Putting the purse behind his back quickly he answered Brian in a high pitched voice. "Nowhere. Well, maybe somewhere but nowhere that concerns you so I'll be off"

Brian put his paw on Stewie's shoulder and flipped him around quickly pinning him to the door. Stewie forgot the thrill of being pinned by Brian momentarily to listen to the dog.

"Stewie that was an even worse fake voice than Chris's when he tried out for his school's play"

"Look man, I don't see what's wrong with me going out? You never had a problem with it before" Stewie raised his voice a bit and looked Brian squarely in the eyes.

Brian let go of Stewie and pinched his forehead with his index and thumb finger before sighing. "Sorry, Go ahead kid. Just go and do whatever. I'm just a bit stressed you know?"

As Brian was about to walk away Stewie tackled him and held him there. He then started to massage his shoulders.

"Stewie! What the hell? Get off me, wait...hang on. Wait, just carry on" And before Brian knew what was happening he closed his eyes and just relaxed. Nothing felt better than this especially considering he was stressed as hell.

Stewie saw Brian smile and grinned.

He then got off of Brian and stood up brushing himself off. Brian opened his eyes blearily and looked around. Standing up he rubbed his arm awkwardly and thanked Stewie before walking into the kitchen.

Stewie didn't bother going after him and went to the front door again.

3 out of 8 smiles done.

* * *

**8 Ways To Make A Dog Smile**

_4-Friendship_

Stewie sighed as he looked at the book in his lap. It was his favourite, _The Hungry Caterpillar_. But Lois, being the superb (He said that with heavy sarcasm), decided that Peter and her needed to reconcile their sexual relations. So now he had no one to read to him. And it was his bed time and he couldn't get to sleep without a story book read to him.

Just as he thought all hope was lost Brian walked into his room looking for all the life of him tired.

"Brian?"

"Sorry kid, Peter and Lois decided to patch things up after their little fight and so I need to sleep somewhere else. Hope you don't mind"

Brian threw a blanket down on the floor and lay there. He rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes but they opened again when he heard a whimper and a soft cry of his name. "Brian"

Looking up through the bars of the crib he saw Stewie looking down at him with a woeful look upon his face and tiny chubby hands grabbing onto the wooden bars of his crib.

"What is it?" Brian asked.

"Well, Lois normally reads me a story but she's obviously busy with other things and I was kind of hoping that you would read it to me?" Stewie picked up the book and handed it over to Brian who looked from the book to Stewie.

"Look, Stewie, as much as I would love to read this to you I'm ti-" He paused halfway through and saw Stewie's eyes filling with fresh tears that were about to spill.

So to not have a crying baby to deal with and Lois coming in yelling at him for not keeping Stewie happy he sat on a plush little chair next to the cot and opened the old book. The pages looked worn and creased but he smoothed them out and began to read. Brian's voice was deep and had a velvet tone to it that made Stewie feel comfortable and close his eyes in a relaxed slumber ready to fall asleep.

"In the light of the moon a little egg lay on a leaf" Brian read.

Stewie heard the words that were floating to his ears but decided to spare them for Brian's voice. It was so rich and humble. It made him all the more curious of Brian's personality and it made him like Brian as a person even more. There was something about the voice. It made him warm. Stewie's thoughts came to a halt as his dreams took over and he fell asleep.

As Brian finished he put the book down and leaned over Stewie's crib to check whether he was asleep or not. Stewie lay there, eyes closed and breathing soft with his hands wrapped into the blanket and Rupert and his body curled in on itself.

Brian leaned down and brushed the baby's cheek before smiling and going back to the blanket he called a bed. It was not long before he too fell into sleep and breathing quietly.

Stewie opened one eye and smiled. It was that rare smile that he's been seeing recently and he loved it. It showed that Brian really did care about him. Ticking the smile off of his list he slept through the rest of the night being a happy baby to know that he had his best friend who loved him.

4 out of 8 smiles done.

* * *

**8 Ways To Make A Dog Smile**

_5-Rescue_

Brian sat on the garden chair as he watched Stewie play with his bear, Rupert, and shoot lasers at oncoming Jews like Mort. Stewie will always be Stewie, Brian knew this and that was why Brian didn't really care to stop him. What was he to do anyway?

Stewie squinted his eyes and laser gunned another kid who attempted to step onto their grass.

"Ha! No way man! My turf!" Stewie shouted as he shot another little girl.

Stewie suddenly looked at his gun as it beeped red. It said low battery. "What? Low battery? Aw come on! I thought Windows updated you. That guy I spoke to is so dead when I see him next!" Stewie exclaimed.

* * *

_Stewie and a helper in Electro world stood next to a very expensive looking gun. _

"_So you're saying this actually comes with unlimited battery power?" Stewie asked as he looked at the gun. _

"_Yes, it's very simple to use so you should buy it" The helper replied. _

"_Can I just ask what po-"_

"_Just buy it!" The helper shouted looking angry. _

* * *

Stewie sat down and pulled Rupert in front of him. "You know what humanity's problem is, Rupert? They drool over their own testicles and they always pick the wrong leaders. That's their problem"

A tall ten year old kid came around the corner. He had brown hair with squinty eyes and freckles just above his nose. He wore a baggy green t-shirt and blue scruffy ripped jeans that were trailing along the ground. He looked around the area and spotted Stewie with his teddy bear. Grinning evilly he decided to cause some mayhem out of sheer boredom.

Walking over to the one year old he grabbed the bear and cackled. "Playing with little dollies? That's so babyish. You should learn how the big kids play around here" With that he grabbed a pair of scissors from behind him and hovered Rupert above them grinning like a mad man.

Stewie gasped. "No, don't you dare lay a damn blade on him, you monster!"

"Oh yeah and why would I listen to you?"

Stewie didn't know how to answer that and gulped. Here it was. Rupert's death. He always knew it would come but he didn't realise it would be this soon. Plus he always thought it would happen at a night club.

* * *

_A teddy bear person with the body of a young man was walking out of a club with a twenty two year old Stewie who was grinning wildly. _

"_You know Rupert, I think that was the best party we've been to and you know- you know I think...we might b-be drunk" _

_Stewie giggled and Rupert laughed as he fell backwards. Suddenly a group of men came out f nowhere and stabbed Rupert in the belly. _

"_No Rupert!" Stewie screamed and ran to his friend. "Wow, they've really ruined your shirt" Stewie exclaimed. _

* * *

Stewie trembled and closed his eyes waiting for it to be over. He then heard a familiar growl and looked over to the source of the noise. Brian was standing next to the bully growling at him.

"You let go of that bear and give it back to my friend Stewie!" Brian gritted his teeth ferociously.

"No way! I'm not listening to a dumb dog!" The bully yelled.

Brian punched the kid in the face and the bully let go of the teddy bear out of surprise. Brian kicked the boy to the ground and punched his gut. He kept on hitting him until the bully ran off crying.

"Yeah and stay away!" Brian hollered and winced as his fist ached.

"Oh Rupert! You're safe. Thank God!" Stewie hugged the brown bear to his chest and smiled. He then looked up at Brian and stood up. Walking over to him he wrapped an arm around him.

"Thank you Brian" He said.

Brian looked down at him and smiled. "No problem"

Brian took Stewie back into the house where Stewie proceeded up to his room. He now had another smile.

5 out of 8 smiles done.

* * *

**8 Ways To Make A Dog Smile**

_6-Jealousy_

Stewie noticed Brian had been a lot happier recently and he had started getting over Jillian more now. In fact even if they mentioned her name he would just answer the question in a reasonable manner. But ever since he had been getting over Jillian Brian had started flirting with Lois more and to say it bothered him was an understatement. At first it bothered him because it was time he could spend killing her but now it was because…well, it was because he had recently found out he had a little bit of an infatuation with the dog. Not that he was going to tell him of course but he could admit to himself that he was in love with the white furred breed who continued his one-sided love with the woman who Stewie hated.

So when Stewie saw Brian once again giving the red haired devil longing glances and then proceeded to ask her something Stewie burst in.

"Mummy, mummy! Up. I want to…uh…press my nose into your shoulder or something" Stewie half yelled half said as he bounced on his toes with his arms raised.

"Oh, does my little boy want a cuddle? Come here then sweetie" Lois said in that sickly mothers voice that all middle aged wives do with their children.

Brian glared at him and clenched his fist.

Stewie just smiled maliciously and snuggled. God, this was awful but if it stopped Lois from giving any attention to Brian then this is what he would do.

"Brian, what is it you were going to say?" Lois asked.

"Actually I was going to ask you"

Stewie took action. "Mummy, I'm hungry. Make me dinner"

Lois looked down at the small infant and smiled. "Alright. Mummy will mix you up something healthy so that you will grow up to be big and strong"

"Yay" Stewie said with his teeth together and a forced smile on his face.

Brian just sighed and headed for the living room. "Brian, wait, you haven't told me what you were going to say" Lois called.

"Uh, yeah, do you know where the remote control is?" Brian lied.

"Um, yes. I think it's on the stand with the television" Lois answered with a worried look on her face.

"Thanks" Brian thanked her and left. After Brian had left Stewie glared at Lois and jumped from her arms. He walked to the door.

"Stewie, where are you going? Mummy was just about to make you some supper" Lois asked.

"Listen here, you insufferable human being, I was merely acting on whim so you can stuff you're healthy supper and Jamie Oliver crap where the bloody sun don't shine!" Stewie yelled.

"Aww, is someone cranky? Do you need a nap?" Lois cooed.

"Rot in hell, bitch!" Stewie hollered and walked off.

Peter ran into the kitchen. "Lois, do you realize we haven't had any cut-"

_A giraffe sat on a little chair and sap at a tea as he read a newspaper. He then looked up and said with a curious expression on his face "What?" _

Stewie sat up in his room and with Rupert walked over to his closet. Just as he was about to put in the password to his walk in secret lab there was a knock on his door and a hello following it.

Stewie walked over and opened the door and got a bit startled seeing Chris.

"Dude, can we talk?" Chris mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Stewie was confused. Chris never came to talk to him. In fact they never had any interaction what so ever. "Uh sure…buddy?"

Chris walked in and sat on Stewie's floor.

"Yeah so here's the thing. That kiss between us was nothing, it didn't mean anything. So if we could put this behind us and not tell anybody that would be awesome. Alright Meg?"

Stewie looked disgusted at Chris. "You do realize I'm not Meg, you filthy hobo! Get out and thanks for leaving me with this disgusting image that is now scarred into my mind!" Stewie yelled.

"Oh sorry, Stewie. Do you know where Meg is?" Chris asked.

"No, get out!" Stewie pointed to his door and Chris walked out.

Stewie sighed and went back to his lab he needed to get into. He was just about to until a knock at the door halted his movements. For the love of!

He yanked open the door and yelled "What?"

Brian stood there with his fist hovering above the air and then lowered it slowly. "Can I come in?"

Stewie nodded and walked into his room and they both stood in the middle of the room not saying anything. Finally Brian decided to speak.

"What was with you stopping me from speaking to Lois?" Brian's eyebrows furrowed a bit as he spoke.

Stewie nervously chewed on his bottom lip and warily looked into Brian's eyes before speaking.

"I just know what you're going to do"

"Yeah but when has that been bothering to you before and since when did it occur to you that I would say anything of what you were thinking?" Brian replied.

"Oh come on Brian. You and I both know that you have an insufferable infatuation with her"

"Yeah, so what? What has that got to do with you?" Brian took a step forward and narrowed his eyes. Stewie kept quiet and looked away. He couldn't keep his eyes from looking hurt and guilty though so when Brian looked at Stewie he took a note of it.

"Are you…are you jealous?" Brian asked surprised. Still Stewie didn't say a word.

"Listen kid, if you didn't want me to take Lois's attention away from you then you could have said something. I know Lois is your mum and-"

"I'm not jealous of you Brian, I'm jealous of her. She's taking your attention away from me!" Stewie yelled feeling his voice go hoarse over all the yelling he had done today. There were also tears wetting his eyes but not spilling over his cheeks. This was one of the worst moments to be a blabbermouth.

"You're jealous…of Lois?" Brian asked.

"Yes. Didn't you hear the first time?" Stewie asked in a small voice.

Nothing was said for a minute. Stewie was too afraid to look up and Brian was still left speechless, not knowing what to say. A feather could have dropped and you would have probably heard it with the lack of sound in the room.

All of a sudden Stewie felt warm arms around his waist and looked up. He saw Brian smiling at him. "Brian?"

"Thanks kid. No one's ever cared for me the way you do" Brian was still smiling as he let go of the baby. Stewie took his hands away from his face and looked at Brian with a look of shock on his round features. No one had…cared for him the way he did? Somehow that made Stewie feel sort of special.

"So listen, I'm going to talk to Peter but you'll be alright won't you?" Brian asked warily making his way to the door.

"Yes, thank you for talking to me. Nobody in this family does" Stewie smiled gratefully at Brian before he left.

That was comforting to know he hadn't freaked him out.

6 out of 8 smiles done.

* * *

**8 Ways To Make A Dog Smile**

_7-Guilt _

Nothing made Stewie madder than when people didn't listen to him or understand what he was trying to get across. This was part of the reason why he wanted to kill Lois. It was also why he liked Brian. Brian was part of the people who could understand him and would actually listen to him.

Brian was his best friend to say it bluntly so when he found out that Brian was the one to take his blanket away it puzzled him.

More than when Meg tried talking to them.

* * *

_Meg came walking into the kitchen and sat down. She glared as her family still ate not noticing her. _

"_So, does anybody notice anything?" Meg asked._

"_That you're fat?" Peter asked quickly. _

"_What?" Meg responded._

"_Nothing" And Peter just went back to eating._

_Meg gritted her teeth. "No you guys, I have a new hat. See?" Meg pointed to her new hat and smiled. _

_Everyone looked between each other and squinted their eyes in a discomforted manner. No one knew what she was on about._

"_Oh come on! It can't be that hard to figure out" Meg yelled. _

_Nobody said a word and just stared at her blankly. She hunched her shoulders and gave in. "I've got a new hat" She then again pointed at her hat but still all she got was blank looks from her supposed to be family. _

"_God! You guys are all horrible! I hate you all!" Meg yelled before she ran up to her room. _

_It was silence until Peter looked around everyone. "Does anybody know what she was on about?" _

* * *

Stewie wandered upstairs and searched around. He had checked around downstairs now all that's left to check is upstairs. He searched his room and found nothing. Chris's room had nothing and the bathroom had nothing. He dared to check Megs room and hesitated but he still dared. There was nothing in there anyway.

All that was left was the fat man and Lois's room. God knows why he would be in there but he shall find out and also find out why he stole his blanket.

Opening the door slowly he winced when there was a creak. Looking around he spotted a white tail behind the bed. Walking over he was just about to ask Brian where the hell he had been when he paused. There Brian was curled in a sleeping position with Stewie's blanket wrapped around him. He looked like he was in comfort and it warmed Stewie's heart. He was so cute when he was like this but Stewie didn't want to lose track so he kicked the dog awake lightly.

"Hey, dog. Wake up" Stewie whispered.

Brian slowly woke up and looked around before seeing Stewie and then rubbing his eyes to get rid of his tiredness. He then looked down seeing Stewie's blanket and gasping. Hurriedly he stood and awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Listen Stewie, I can explain" Brian rushed out.

"Brian, I don't mind you sleeping with my blanket but you could of asked and I want to know why you chose to sleep with mine and not one out of the storage closet" Stewie raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry for nicking it without permission but…I guess I have to say it. Your scent was on the blanket and it soothes me. To put it in a blunt way your scent soothes and comforts me" Brian sheepishly explained while fighting off a heavy blush and smiling.

Stewie gaped and giggled in the back of his mind but ignored that part of his brain for the more rational part that was telling him to ask why it soothed him.

"Why…how does my scent soothe you?" Stewie asked blushing.

"I-" Brian started but Lois then decided to barge in.

"Brian and Stewie? What are you guys doing in here?" Lois asked looking down to them.

"We were just talking but we've finished so now I'll be on my way" Brian left after that and left Stewie with Lois.

"I'm not surprised you two were talking. You two have gotten so close after the bank incident" Lois smiled and went to her handbag that was on the table near her bed.

Stewie just glared at her and walked out. Well, so much for Brian explaining that but he did get his smile so he was pleased all round.

7 out of 8 smiles done.

* * *

**8 Ways To Make A Dog Smile**

_8-Love_

Stewie needed that last smile whether he had to do it the rough way or not. Just one more smile and that was it. Reaching towards the orange juice in fridge he contemplated how he would get it.

Behind him the back door opened and Meg and Chris walked through arguing.

"Don't question me! I know what is real or not and Spiderman is so real!" Chris yelled.

"Chris, you're being an idiot! Spiderman is a fictional character off of a movie. Just because you supposedly saw it doesn't mean that it's real. Just like that evil monkey of yours" Meg argued back.

"The evil monkey is real. I will prove it you one day along with Spiderman!" Chris yelled and ran up to his room.

Meg just sighed and walked into the living room.

"Idiots" Stewie said to himself.

Brian then walked into the room with a book in his hand and sat down with it at the table. Curious Stewie walked over to the table after making his drink and sat down next to Brian. The book was titled _'My Shit Life So Far by Frankie Boyle'. _

"That doesn't seem like the type of book you would read" Stewie commented.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just checking it out. It got recommended to me by a guy down at the Drunken Clam" Brian replied looking over the top of the book to stare at Stewie as he talked.

"You seriously trust someone from the Drunken Clam? The place where fat asses go to get away from their boring down trodden wives?" Stewie asked.

"Bye Lois, I'm going to the Drunken Clam" Peter called as he opened the door.

"Okay Peter but don't come home drunk home like you usually do" Lois warned.

"Yes mum. Do you want to make sure I'm wearing a condom too?" Peter glared at her before leaving.

"Well, I was a bit sceptical too but this guy actually managed to get a chuckle or two out of me" Brian looked back down at the book.

Stewie decided to take the book from Brian so they could have a serious chat. Brian argued a bit "Hey! I paid that guy $1.99 for that" but Stewie didn't listen.

"Brian, did you know a week ago I had never seen you smile?"

Brian looked confused at the sudden change of topic but shook his head negatively. "Why the sudden change of topic?"

"I had set myself a little topic to make you smile eight times because I wanted to and guess what?" Stewie grinned.

Brian just looked even more confused.

"I made you smile seven times" Stewie pointed out and grinned even bigger.

Brian looked like he was thinking over what Stewie had said before it dawned on him. "So technically you only got me to smile seven smiles when you were supposed to get 8, am I right?"

Stewie looked at Brian for a while and then blinked. "Blast! What a great way to screw up!" Stewie yelled.

Brian looked for something to say but instead just smiled.

Stewie stared confused. "Why did you smile?"

"I just smile when I'm with you" Brian replied. "You just happen to make me smile"

Stewie blushed and couldn't help but smile unaware that he was looking shyly down at the buttons on his dungaree outfit. This was so unlike him.

"Why do I make you smile?" Stewie asked looking at Brian.

"Well kid, I don't really know how to explain it, but I guess you could say I really like you" Brian stumbled a bit on the last part. "A lot even. Oh to hell with it! I love you alright b-but I don't want you to get all excited and I'm not even sure why I started feeling this but just don't take it to seriously because-"

Stewie hugged Brian as best he could from the chair he was sitting on. "Oh Brian, you don't have to word things out to me. I know you're not exactly the most comforted person by these sort of feelings so I respect the fact that you're not sure on all things but…do you really…love me?" Stewie looked up with hopeful eyes.

Brian tried not to make such a big fuss over this but he did know what to do to show Stewie what he really meant. "Yes Stewie, I do love you but I'm not going to do anything about until you're old enough" Brian grimly answered.

"But, not too sound to negative, you'll be gone by then" Stewie's eyes filled up with tears.

"No no, hey listen, you never know scientists could have come up with a new invention to make dogs last longer. This is the future we're talking about. Anything can happen" Brian tried to reason with the small infant.

Stewie wiped away tears and smiled a bit. "Yeah and you never know if we're lucky Amy Winehouse might finally give up singing"

Brian chuckled at that. They both stared at each other and Brian leaned in to give Stewie a kiss on the forehead but then Stewie leaned in and gave Brian a kiss on the lips. It lasted five seconds or more with Stewie's hands on Brian's shoulders and Brian's hands on his hips before they broke apart. Brian looked at Stewie in surprise before Stewie smiled.

"Just for one before the future" Stewie made his way upstairs.

He looked back on the kiss with Brian and smiled. He had gotten his first kiss from the person he truly loved and he got that last smile.

Love could do powerful things when you really wanted something.

* * *

**A/N**: My first Brewie one-shot. To be honest with you all, it was going to be ten ways to make a dog smile but I got a bit bored on the 6th way and couldn't think of ten ways so I put it as eight. Hope it's still enjoyable. Am I the only one who likes Meg because I think she is tortured too much? She just doesn't get enough people who like her. Although Neil does like her, Peter secretly likes her, Quagmire likes her but then again anything with a hole and two breasts is good enough for him, Lois kind of likes her and Brian even once said he likes her. So I'm guessing in the later series she does become a bit more liked. Also in the later series is it just me or does Brian not fight as much, I mean Seth really makes him out to be a lot less tougher than he used to be in the earlier series? But then again all of the characters have changed a lot. I'm guessing that Seth thought that the characters had to have some changes in them -shrugs- I don't know

-Blushes- Sorry, I'm talking a lot here so I'll say goodbye -waves-

Review for more one-shots :) .x.


End file.
